


chocolate

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SASO, Bonus Round 3. The prompt was:</p><p>Package: A small sized box covered by shiny pink paper.<br/>From: Nagisa (◕‿◕✿)<br/>To: Haru-chan and Rin-chan<br/>Note: Have fun with this ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate

Rin eyed the smiley faces on Nagisa’s card warily.

Nagisa’s apartment warming gift — a small box in offensively pink wrapping paper — had just arrived in the mail and alarm bells were ringing in Rin’s head. Something was definitely suspicious about it, starting from the fact that Haru and Rin had been living in their new apartment for almost half a year already. What was Nagisa up to?

“What’s that?” Haru poked his head into the living room, an empty laundry basket in his hand.

“A gift from Nagisa. Here, you open it.”

Haru put down the laundry basket to grab Nagisa’s gift and then ripped off the shiny pink wrapping paper without further ado, clearly not finding it suspicious the way Rin did.

It was a box of chocolates. Rin let out a relieved sigh.

“Is there any dark chocolate in there?” He leaned against Haru to get a better look at the box. He didn’t recognize the brand. There was a logo of a smiling blonde woman and a bunch of hearts. Valentine’s day chocolate? But that was a while a back.

“I don’t think it matters,” Haru said darkly, “You’re probably not going to want to eat them anyway.”

“Why?” Haru’s tone set off the alarm bells in Rin’s head again.

“They’re aphrodisiacs.”

“What!?” He snatched the box out of Haru’s hands.

 _Koko-chan’s Super Special Sexy Chocolates: Guaranteed to last all night!_ the box proudly proclaimed.

“Oh, there is some dark chocolate in there,” Haru said helpfully. 

“I don’t care, I’m not eating any of it.” He stared at the box of chocolate in disgust. The winking blonde woman seemed to morph into Nagisa.

“Get rid of it.” He shoved the box back into Haru’s hands. He couldn’t believe Nagisa sometimes. What kind of person sent aphrodisiacs to their friends? His face heated up. Damn Nagisa.

Haru sighed and went to dispose of the chocolates.

 

* * *

 

“I’m hungry.” Rin stared at the ceiling. He was whining and he knew it, but he didn’t care. He was entitled to a little whining with the way his stomach seemed completely empty.

“It was your turn to buy groceries,” Haru said icily.

“I told you I was picked for a random drug test. How was that my fault?”

“It was still your turn to get groceries.”

“I forgot!” The damn drug test had thrown off his whole day. There was nothing like peeing into a cup while someone else watched to make a person forget shit like buying groceries. Haru was acting like he’d forgotten on purpose.

“Go get something from the conbini.” Haru kicked the couch Rin was lying on.

“There’s a typhoon outside!” Wind and rain were pounding against the balcony doors as a small typhoon passed through Tokyo; it was the reason both of them were moping around the apartment instead of getting food.

“Excuses.”

“There’s got to be something left in the apartment.” If only the two of them weren’t the types to only buy what was necessary. But with frequent travel buying too much food was always a bad idea. Nothing was worse than coming back to an apartment full of expired food.

“Spices. Flour. Expired tuna.”

Rin rolled around on the couch dramatically. He considered bundling up and trudging through the rainstorm outside for conbini food. It was only a block away. He probably wouldn’t die walking just a block. But was the conbini even open? Did 24/7 operating hours include typhoons? He pulled at his hair. Dinner had been rice and more rice since no one had stopped by the store for meat, and while Rin liked rice, it wasn’t enough. Not after a day of exercise.

“Well,” Haru hesitated, “there’s chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” Rin perked up. It wasn’t real food but he’d take it. He’d take anything. At this point he was tempted to even risk eating the expired tuna.

“The chocolate from Nagisa.” Well, except for that. He wasn’t going to eat that ever.

“I told you to throw that stuff away!” He rolled onto his side to glare at Haru.

“No, you said to get rid of it.”

“Same difference.”

“Not really.” Haru eyed him questioningly. “So? Want some chocolate?”

“We can’t eat that.”

“Why not? It probably won’t do anything anyway.”

Rin’s stomach growled. “Damn it. Fine.”

Haru was probably right anyway. He was pretty sure he’d read somewhere that all chocolates were aphrodisiacs. It was probably some marketing nonsense used to jack up the prices of perfectly normal chocolate.

They divided up the box between them. The milk chlorate for Haru and the dark chocolate for Rin. As Rin guessed, it tasted like any normal, regular chocolate. Even after finishing every piece of dark chocolate in the box he felt nothing. No sudden urges to rip off his clothes and climb on top of Haru — no more than usual, anyway. It was a bit anticlimactic.

The lights flickered for a moment and then shut off completely, leaving Haru and Rin in the dark.

“Power outage?” Rin asked.

Haru peaked between their balcony blinds and shook his head. “The rest of the neighborhood looks okay. It must be our building.”

“Great. Typhoon and no electricity. Might as well sleep.”

They quietly got ready for bed. While Rin changed into pajamas he noticed he was running a little hot; he frowned. It would be just his luck to develop a fever on top of everything else.

He crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, not noticing when Haru returned from the bathroom to crawl into bed next to him, his face red from a matching fever.

 

* * *

 

He was hot, unbearably hot. He felt like he was burning up from the inside. He was going to die. His body wanted release.

He shook Haru. “Haru, wake up.”

“Rin?” Haru’s eyes were strange. They were too black.

“I think—those chocolates—“ He moaned; his clothing was too tight, it was rubbing against him, squeezing him—oh, he was going to kill Nagisa. “I think those fucking chocolates worked. I’m hard as a fucking rock.” He was certain if Haru didn’t take care of him in the next few seconds he was going to die. “Fuck, Haru, please—“

Haru was on him in a second, shoving aside their blankets and pushing Rin down. Rin cried out as Haru began to fondle him through his pajamas. The suddenness of it, how much he wanted, no needed it, had him coming in seconds.

“Shit,” he panted, “Off, get it off.“ He raised his hips. He needed his pants and underwear off. Haru yanked at them, making him cry again out as they brushed against his already half-hard cock. _He was going to kill Nagisa._

“Haru, please.” Haru pulled off his soiled clothes in one quick motion. The cold air was a welcome relief, but even it could do nothing to calm the fever flowing through Rin.

“Haru, more.” He fumbled for Haru’s hands. He wanted them on him, grabbing him, holding his cock tight.

“Rin.” Haru’s voice was strained. It made Rin look up and notice, finally, what he hadn’t before. Haru wasn’t in any better shape than he was. His pupils were blown, his face was red and sweaty. Rin brought his knee between Haru’s legs and felt the hardness there, watching as Haru face scrunched up, somewhere between pleasure and pain.

Rin wanted nothing more than to slam Haru’s length inside him, but that was the stupidest plan of action. The amount of prep that needed—if Haru felt anything like he did, there was no way he could wait that long.

“Off.” He pulled at Haru’s pants. Haru undressed with considerable haste. It was almost like a magic trick. One moment he was wearing pajama pants and the next he was completely naked from the waist down.

Rin layed down on his side, his back facing Haru. “Put it between—yeah.” He lifted his leg a bit, letting Haru’s hard cock slide in between his thighs. Haru’s chest pressed against his back; his body was a furnace. Rin squeezed his legs together; Haru gasped.

Haru’s hips grinded against him, his cock rubbing against Rin’s thighs, brushing under his balls, under his cock, until Rin was burning up again, feeling like any moment he was going to die. It wasn’t normal to feel this hot. He cried out, again and again, moaning, as Haru fucked his thighs. Haru made delicious little sounds in his ears, half-moans, half-grunts. It spurned him on further. Haru was usually so quiet—they both were, they lived in a apartment—oh god, he was never going to be able to look his neighbors in the eye again—Haru pinched his nipples, the sound that came out of him drowned out the storm raging outside. He clenched his thighs around Haru in retaliation; Haru shuddered and came between his legs.

“Rin.” Haru bit down on his shoulder and began to stroke him. His rhythm was fast and rough; it was too much stimulation too quickly. Rin couldn’t hold back. He whimpered and came all over Haru’s hand. His heartbeat felt dangerously fast.

Haru’s cock was already hardening again; he could feel it. He knew it was only a matter of time before his did too.

“How long do you think this fucking chocolate is going to last?” His throat felt raw.

“The box said all night. Whatever that means.”

“Fuck.” If he made it through the night without dying first he was going to kill Nagisa.


End file.
